


Not afraid of your bluest flame

by melabsinthium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, ShiroBirthdayCelebration20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/melabsinthium
Summary: “Lance, I’m thirty-two now”“So what? You’re still young”Silence fell among them while they kept on walking.“He doesn’t act like a fifty-year-old!”, Shiro said with a frown after a while.“Yeah, he does. But tonight we’re not talking about him. We’re here to get you drunk and laid”.“You what?”orIt's Shiro's 32th birthday. His last relationship collapsed after almost 8 years and he's really not in the mood to celebrate. But 29th February comes only one time every 4 years and his friend don't want it to go wasted.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Allura - hinted
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shiro Birthday Celebration '20





	Not afraid of your bluest flame

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the COW-T Challenge by Lande di Fandom and for the shiro-birthday-celebration on tumblr.  
> Prompt: The Tower - XVI Major Arcana card in most Italian-suited Tarot decks. The card represents sudden changes. Something that was considered solid is actually fragile. There's the need to start again. The old must be left behind and the change must be accepted.

“Guys, thank you. Really. But i’m not in the mood to do anything for my birthday”, Shiro was repeating for at least the tenth time in the last few days. 

“Too late now”, Lance said. 

He kept on walking on the sidewalk, right behind Shiro, most likely to deflect every last attempt of an escape. 

“Yeah”, said Pidge. “And your birthday comes for real just once every four years. No chance we let you miss it”, she said matter-of-factly. 

“Look, man”, spoke Hunk with his deep baritone voice, “we’re not doing anything fancy. Just us, a pub and a few beers. It’s been ages since the last time you got out with us!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry-”, Shiro started to say.

Pidge cut him off. “We know the break-up with Adam has been tough, you don’t have to apologize. But it’s been months now, and you can’t keep sulking in the apartament you used to share”, she said. “He was an idiot anyway”, she shrugged her shoulders.

“Never liked him”, Hunk tossed in.

“Wait. We’ve been together for eight years and you’re telling me this just now?”, Shiro asked in shock. 

“He was like…”, Lance stopped searching for the right word. “Old inside. You’re far too young to act like some fifty-years-old”

“Lance, I’m thirty-two now”

“So what? You’re still young”

Silence fell among them while they kept on walking.

“He doesn’t act like a fifty-year-old!”, Shiro said with a frown after a while.

“Yeah, he does. But tonight we’re not talking about him. We’re here to get you drunk and laid”.

“You what?”

They reached the club Pidge had chosen for the evening. She said it had the best midori sour in town.

Shiro looked at the entrance of the club and heard the music coming from the inside. He raised a eyebrow.

“That’s not a pub”, he said.

“If I told you it was a club would you be here?”

“Probably no”

They got in the club. Inside the music wasn’t as loud as it seemed from the outside, there was no dance floor. The room was almost entirely occupied with tables, people were spread inside the club, chatting while drinking neon colored cocktails sparkling in the blue lights. 

They reached their table, it was in a corner far from the speakers, so the music wasn’t so loud and ordered their drinks. Shiro chose a pink cocktail, he didn’t know what it was, but he liked the colour. 

He was finally getting into the party spirit. It was actually nice to be out with his friend. It had really been a while since the last time they could be all together like that, just them. 

Lance was telling them about a guy who showed up at his work a few days prior with some unreasonable request when he froze mid-sentence. 

They all followed his line of gaze and immediately understood what caught his eyes. 

At the counter they saw a girl with long white hair and a nice smile, she was leaning on the surface with a blue drink in her hands. 

Shiro’s eyes, thought, were caught by the guy she was talking with. He couldn’t see him well, but he had long dark hair, tied in a bread and he was entirely dressed in black, with jeans far too tight on his back for Shiro’s good. 

Shiro was stunned. 

That was the first time someone caught his eyes since he broke up with Adam. He had come across a lot of people in the last few months, but he didn’t remember thinking of any of them like appealing. 

“Shiro?”, Pidge was watching him closely with worried eyes. 

Shiro turned to her.

“Are you okay?”, she asked.

Shiro took a moment to look around him. Lance had left the table and was now talking to the girl, he was smiling to her but she seemed to be unimpressed. Her friend was just beside her and was watching the scene with amusement. 

Now Shiro was able to see his face. He had graceful features, if they were in a fantasy he would have been an elf. Shiro was once again mesmerized by him. 

“Sorry Pidge”, he said standing up. “I think I need some air”.

“Want me to come with you?”

“No, don’t worry. Keep drinking your midori sour”, he smiled at her pointing to her green drink. “I’ll be right back”

Shiro took his jacket and walked to the exit of the club. Outside it was cold, he covered his mouth with his scarf. On the sidewalk there was just him and a couple of smokers who were trembling while trying to finish quickly their cigarettes.

He leaned on the wall and bended back his head against it. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally again. 

“Hey, you okay there, big guy?”, came a voice he didn’t know.

Shiro opened his eyes and he found the same guy from before watching closely at him. 

“You’re…”, Shiro tried to speak, his throat felt dry. “You’re with that girl”, he said.

“Sorry, what?”, the guy asked raising an eyebrow.

Shiro realized what he said. He tried to regain his composure and smiled nervously. 

“Sorry”, he said scratching his neck. “I think my friend was hitting on your friend”. Shiro realized what he said. “Oh my god, I really hope she’s not you girlfriend!”

“Oh!”, the guy realized. “You mean Allura! So your friend must be that Lance guy?”

“Please tell me he didn’t do anything!”

The guy laughed. “I don’t know. Allura looked like she was good, so I let them be. Don’t know if she was having fun with him or making fun of him, though”, he shrugged his shoulder.

“He can deal with it”, Shiro said.

The guy laughed, he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. 

“Want one?”, he asked Shiro.

“No thanks. Quitted a few years back”

“Good for you”, the guy answered.

He leaned on the wall next to Shiro. 

Silence fell upon them. Shiro wanted the guy to speak again. He had a nice voice, it was deep and faintly rough. He wanted to say something, but he was too afraid he would blurt out something stupid and the more the silence lasted the harder it was to him to think something good to say.

The guy throw the cigarette butt on the floor and pressed it with the sole of his boot. 

“You should throw it in the ashtray”, Shiro said without thinking.

The guy looked at him for a moment, his eyes were a dark color, maybe blue so deep it could seem purple. He was hot.

“I-I’m sorry!”, Shiro said nervously trying to avoid his gaze. “It’s just… I’m a teacher and I’m just used to, you know, tell my students these kind of things… Not like, about smoking, they are children. They don’t smoke. It’s just an habit I have… Sorry”

Shiro immediately felt like an idiot. He wanted to smash something on his own face as soon as he finished his talk. He could feel his face on fire and hoped the other guy couldn’t see it in the night. 

“You’re right”, the guy said with a small smile. 

He picked up the cigarette butt with his gloved hand and threw it in the ashtray nearby.

“So, a teacher, mh?”, he said. “It suits you”

“Yeah, it’s… nice”

Yeah Shiro, great job, he thought. He couldn’t believe that just talking to a random guy - yes, an extremely hot random guy - would get him so nervous he started acting like a total mess. His friends were right. He really should go out more often.

“We should probably get back”, the guy said. “Let’s see if your friend got any lucky”

“Yeah”, Shiro said and followed him back inside.

They found out that the guy’s friend - Allura? Shiro tried to remember - was now seated with Shiro’s friend. She was right beside Lance and they seemed to be sitting pretty close.

“I’d dare to say he got lucky?”, Shiro said to the guy. The music wasn’t so loud, but he had to lean toward him to be heard. 

The guy smiled. “Knowing Allura, it could be too soon to say it”

Shiro caught a whiff of his perfume, it was sweet with an acidic touch. He could still scent the smoke on his skin.

“Want a drink before sitting back?”

Shiro nodded. They reached the counter and Shiro choose again his pink cocktail. Keith did an half-laugh and ordered a blue one. 

Shiro took his wallet from his back pocket, but Keith stopped him putting an hand on his. 

“It’s on me”, he said. 

Was he flirting with him? 

They reached the table and found two free chairs next to each other.

“Keith!”, Allura as soon as she saw him. “There you are! Lance here offered us to sit with him, but you were gone”

“Smoking”, he said sitting on one of the free chairs.

“And you must be Shiro?”, Allura said to him.

“And you Allura”, Shiro answered taking the hand he was offered.

“What were you talking about?”, Shiro asked.

“Oh, Pidge was telling us about that time her experiment in college forced her entire dorm in quarantine for two weeks”

Shiro nodded, he knew the story. He wasn’t present, they all met in college but he was a couple of years older than her. 

“Yeah. We had to bring her food and she picked it up with a cord and a bucket from her window”, Lance added.

The conversation flew smoothly, like they always had been friends.

Lance was taking any chance he was given to be in competition with Keith. He probably saw him as a menace since he was friend with Allura and was trying to impress her. 

Keith, though, they found out, wasn’t one to withdraw from a challenge, so the entire evening was accompanied with continuous discussions between the two of them, for the amusement of them all. 

Even Allura was watching the constant quarrel between them trying not to laugh, but she couldn’t fight it.

“He’s a good guy, I promise”, Shiro whispered to a frowning Keith.

“I don’t believe you”, Keith answered, but Shiro could see the humour in his eyes. “But he’s funny to annoy”

Shiro laughed. “I know” 

“I want to make a toast”, Pidge said suddenly, standing up. “It’s almost midnight, so before it’s over”, she raised her glass. “To Shiro’s birthday!”

“Cheers!”, they all shouted raising their glasses.

Keith leaned towards Shiro with a devious smile.

“Happy birthday, then”, Keith whispered in his ear. Shiro felt his hot breath against his skin. “I may have a birthday present for you at home, if you’re interested” 

A shiver run down his spine. Keith withdrew without waiting for an answer. 

The conversation kept on going, Keith unconcerned rejoined it while Shiro was like frozen.

Yes, Keith had been flirting with him. And he had invited him home. 

Shiro hadn’t slept with anyone since Adam left, nine months prior, ande he was starting to feel nervous. Keith was hot, and all the times Shiro thought about getting back in the game he always thought about someone like him, a stranger for whom he would feel attraction since the beginning, something natural, not forced or scheduled, but now that he had the chance he was considering the retreat.

Someone put an hand on his shoulder. Shiro raised his gaze and saw Lance watching him. 

“Come help me get some drinks”, he said.

Shiro nodded and stood up. He followed Lance through the crowd to the counter. Lance ordered both their drinks.

“Do it”, he said.

“What?”

“Keith invited you home, right?”

“Yeah”

Their drink arrived and Lance stopped the conversation to pay for them both.

“Do you like him?”

Shiro searched for Keith with his eyes. He was now sitting besides Allura, they were laughing about something Hunk said apparently. The blue lights highlighted his features.

“Yeah”, he admitted.

“Then do it!”

“I want to!”. Shiro widened his eyes. Only saying that Shiro realized how true it was. He wanted to sleep with Keith. “I want to”, he repeated. “But I haven’t… with anyone since Adam”

“So what?”, Lance took a sip from his drink.

“What if I can’t get it right?”

“What do you mean by right? There’s no right. There’s just what makes you both feel good. But if this is what makes you nervous, why don’t you tell him?”

Shiro lowered his gaze. “Yeah, you’re probably right”

“I’m always right. Let’s go back now”. He patted Shiro’s shoulder and started walking toward the table again.

“Hey guys”, Pidge was saying, “it’s been a pleasure, but tomorrow I have an early morning, so I better be going”.

They all took the chance and started to gather their things to leave. Shiro saw Allura giving her number to Lance and smiled, he was honestly happy for his friend. 

They got out of the club and started saying their goodbyes, promising to see each other again, and took their leave.

The last ones were Shiro and Keith.

“So-”, Keith started.

Shiro interrupted him. “My home is closer”

Keith smiled at him. “Then lead the way”

They started walking in silence.

“I’m nervous”, he blurted out. “I’ve never been with anyone in a while and I’m nervous, but I really want to”

“There’s no need to rush. We have all night”, Keith answered. 

His calm was calming Shiro down. He smiled, feeling more confident.

After that, the walk home was more relaxed. They found quickly a rhythm and just talked about nothing and everything. 

Somehow, Keith made him feel at ease.

They reached home and entered Shiro apartment. It wasn’t big, but it was nice and homey. Keith looked around a bit.

“Want something to drink?”, Shiro asked.

“Just some water”

Shiro passed him a glass. Keith drank and put it down on the kitchen table.

He got closer to Shiro.

“You sure?”, he asked. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”

Shiro knew, but hearing Keith saying made him relax. He couldn't deny he was still a bit nervous. 

“I want to”

“Then come here, big guy”

Keith raised his head and grabbed Shiro’s shirt, pulling him towards him, and kissed him.

Shiro closed his eyes and let himself go in the kiss. It was nice feeling someone so close to him after so long.

Keith opened his mouth and searched Shiro’s tongue with his. Shiro moaned, his hands reached Keith’s sides and held him closer. They deepened the kiss until neither of them could breath.

“Bedroom”, Shiro said still panting, already searching for another kiss.

“Lead the way”

Shiro kept on kissing him, pushing him though the apartment until they reached the bed. He pushed Keith against it and laid upon him.

Keith hands searched for the hem of Shiro’s shirt, removed it and tossed out of the way. He opened his eyes to look at Shiro.

“Beautiful”, he said and began to kiss with open mouth Shiro’s neck and torso. 

With a thrust of the back he changed their positions, sitting on top of Shiro. He took off his shirt too and discarded it somewhere in the room.

Keith started kissing every inch of Shiro’s torso, starting from his toned abdomen. He traced the outline of every single muscle with his tongue.

Shiro was getting hard while Keith tongue explored his body. He arched his back when he felt Keith starting to play with his left nipple. 

“Sensitive”, he commented with a devious smile before nibbling at it.

Shiro was already leaking. He could feel hix boxer getting wet. It had been really too long since the last time someone who wasn’t himself touched him.

“Can I suck you off?” Keith asked, desire was heavy in his voice. “I wanted to suck you off since the moment i saw you” 

Shiro moaned. “Oh, God. Please”

Keith crawled down, leaving a trail of wet kisses on Shiro’s body, and eagerly untied his pants, slid down his boxer and pumped him a couple of times. Shiro moaned breathlessly. Keith was direct in everything he did. 

“Condom?”, he asked.

Shiro stretched his arm to reach the night table, took one from the second drawer and gave it to him. 

Keith unrolled it on him and started by licking his tip. He rolled his tongue around him. Shiro’s sensibility was dulled by the condom, but he for once was glad of it, otherwise he would have come immediately.

Keith took him in his mouth and Shiro arched against the bed, his left hand flew to Keith’s head, interlocking his fingers with his long hair, his braid was starting to fall apart. Keith went all the way down and the only thing Shiro could do was moaning louder when his tip touched the back of Keith throat.

Shiro released his right hand fingers grasped at the bedsheets and reached again for the night table, he took the lube from the drawer. He used his other hand, still between Keith’s hair to make him raise his head.

“Keith... “, he said in a whine. “Please, stop. I don’t want to come like this”

“You okay?”, Keith asked releasing him a raising his head with a concerned look.

Shiro gave him the lube. 

“Fuck me”, Shiro asked.

Keith was left breathless. “You mean… Fuck”, he moaned resting his forehead against Shiro’s thigh. “I thought you wanted to… fuck”, he nuzzled his head against Shiro’s skin.

“You okay with that?”, Shiro asked. 

He knew that a lot of people didn’t want to top him because of his size. There was still the general idea that the smaller one should be the bottom, but Shiro loved to feel that stretch, the feeling of fullness.

“You joking, right? I just thought… Yeah. Yeah, I want to fuck you”

Keith kissed him again. His mouth had a bit of condom flavour, but Shiro didn’t care in that moment. He closed his eyes in the kiss.

Keith crawled down again, put a bit of lube on his hand and warmed it up with his fingers. He kissed his thigh again, while his finger massaged his hole to relax Shiro’s muscles.

Shiro moaned. “Put it in”

“Patience”, Keith said with a smile and another kiss on his skin.

“Want you”, Shiro said breathlessly.

“Fuck”, Keith moaned. “You have no idea how sexy your voice is. Makes me wanna fuck right now, wanna hear you more”, he said with rough voice.

It made run a shiver down Shiro’s spine.

“Then do it”, he challenged Keith.

“Oh, I have every intention to”, Keith smiled.

He entered with his index finger. His fingers were longer and thinner than Shiro’s ones, but Shiro moaned and clenched around it, making Keith moan too. 

“Fuck, you’re hot and tight down here”

Keith entered with a second finger. He was cautious and Shiro was glad of it. A part of him wanted Keith to go wild with him, but he knew his body needed some time to adapt to the feeling of someone touching him, someone who wasn’t himself. Someone who wasn’t Adam.

Shiro realized he hadn’t thought to Adam even for a moment, neither when he brought another guy on the bed they shared. He realized he didn’t think anymore to Adam any single moment of his day.

He was getting better, actually. He just didn’t notice until that moment. 

Every single thought, though, was washed away the moment Keith touched his that bundle of nerves inside him. Shiro cried out, while Keith kept on passing his finger on it.

Keith entered with a third finger and Shiro was done. 

“Please, please, please”, he chanted.

“Please what, Shiro?”, Keith asked with dark voice.

“Please, fuck me”

“With pleasure”

Keith withdrew his finger, and Shiro felt his hole clenching at the air for the loss. Keith aligned himself with him and started to enter slowly, too slow for Shiro’s tastes. 

Shiro pointed his feet on the bed and thrust towards him, burying Keith in himself in a single go.

Keith cried out and almost collapsed on Shiro, he was able to use his arms to sustain himself at the last moment.

“Fuck, Shiro”, he said breathlessly. 

Shiro smiled. “Couldn’t wait anymore”

“You’re gonna be the death of me”, Keith laughed.

“Good one?”

“Fuck, yeah. Really worth it”

He stood still for a moment, then started moving slowly.

“You’re tight”, Keith moaned.

Shiro was drinking the sight of Keith’s body moving upon him. His hair were stuck to his forehead for the sweat, his whole body was glistering in the faint light of the night table lamp, his face flushed, with his mouth slightly opened while pumping into Shiro. He was toned, his muscles were long and tapered.

“Stop looking at me like that!”, Keith said. He looked shy.

Shiro smiled. “Why? You’re hot”

Keith lowered his gaze and Shiro could swear he was blushing. He gave a strong thrust to distract him, right on this prostate, and Shiro was again breathless. 

“Fuck. Yeah. There”

Keith kept on thrusting into him, mercilessly, alway a bit faster, but except for a few low grunt he was mostly silent and Shiro wanted to change that, he wanted to hear again Keith crying out because of him, he wanted all of him for the night. Shiro raised his arms to grab the bed headboard and used his feet on the bed as leverage to meet him halfway. 

Keith cried out. . 

“Fuck. Can i go faster? I wanna go faster”

“Please”.

Keith took a frantic rhythm that brought Shiro rapidly over the edge. He clenched around Keith, that came with a guttural groan.

He got out of him and collapsed on top of Shiro, resting his head on Shiro’s chest, right under his chin. 

“Happy birthday, Shiro”

“Thank you, Keith”, Shiro smiled. 

Shiro held him with an arm. wanted to pass his hand between his hair, but he didn’t know if it was allowed for the situation.

What was the proper etiquette for one night stands? He hadn’t had one since college. 

In the end he decided he didn’t care. If even Keith thought he was a strange one, they could never see each other again. 

It was kind of freeing that way of thinking.

His right hand untied his hair from the little at this point remained of his braid and started passing his finger between his black locks. They were soft like silk. 

He was ready to feel Keith disentangling from him, but Keith relaxed in the contact, he nuzzled his head against Shiro’s chest and Shiro thought he would start purring in a second. 

He smiled.

“Five more minutes, then I’ll go”, said Keith.

“You don’t have to”, Shiro said bashfully, muffling his words against Keith’s head. 

He didn’t want Keith to go, he didn’t want to be alone right now.

“What?”, Keith asked.

“You can stay if you want”, Shiro said.

“You don’t have to-”. Keith raised his head to watch him in the face.

“I don’t mind”, Shiro interrupted him.

Shiro could see the disappointment in Keith’s face.

“I’d like if you stay”, Shiro rephrased.

Keith was bright red and was avoiding his gaze. “Oh. Okay then. I could take the couch”

Shiro wanted to laugh. “We just slept together, Keith. I’ve already seen you naked”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts. Take the bathroom first, I’ll give you a change of clothes”

Just later, when Shiro laid in bed beside Keith he thought that this could be awkward, except it wasn't. They just resumed the conversations they were having before and talked until their voices were muffled by sleepiness. 

Shiro feel asleep with a soft smile.

The next morning Shiro woke up to a massage from Lance. 

"Everything's fine?", he asked.

Shiro watched Keith sleeping next to him, expression relaxed and mouth slightly open.

"More than fine", he answered. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
